


Summer

by BloodRedRidingHood



Series: I'll Be Your Shield [18]
Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 day challenge, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, OTP: I'll Be Your Shield, Sweet things, cliff hanger, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRidingHood/pseuds/BloodRedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her training prevented her from ever fully dropping her guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.
> 
> Part 18.

Whenever the mission called for her to seduce the mark, she went on autopilot. It was easier to disappear into her mind than it was for her to deal with the guilt. When the men would take her, she imagined that it was Steve's hands removing her clothes, Steve's lips kissing down her neck, Steve's hips pressing against hers.

It was easy to put it all behind her when she got back to New York. She would talk to Steve, talk to Dr Parker, file her report, and move on. Neither of them were particularly happy that she was back to using her body as a tool and a weapon, but it was, after all, what she was famous for. 

It was nice being able to separate herself from the job. She felt almost like a normal woman, with a normal boyfriend and a normal life.

"I love you," she whispered to him, laying on his chest. She couldn't stop saying it since she had left him the soap message the day before. "I love you."

Later that day, they sat on a blanket in Central Park, soaking up the warm summer sun. It was their first full day together in weeks, and they were determined to make every moment count.

"This is so old fashioned," Natasha said, laughing. "I have never done anything like this."

"You've never just sat on a blanket in a park?" Steve looked bewildered, but he smiled and pulled her close. He kissed her lightly on the lips, then leaned back on his elbows and looked up at the sky. "Just look at the clouds, sweetheart. Relax."

She arched an eyebrow at him, but followed his lead. It was hard to relax, though. There were people everywhere, and as she had learned over the years, anybody could be an enemy of theirs. Her training prevented her from ever fully dropping her guard.

When the shot rang out, Natasha was thankful for her training. She was up and on her feet within a second, immediately scanning her surroundings. The people in the park were screaming, running in every direction, trying to get out of the area. Natasha couldn't see anything.

"Steve, I don't know where it came from," she whispered. "Do you see anything?"

He didn't answer.

She looked down, and felt herself grow cold. Steve was flat on his back, eyes closed, and a bright red spot was blooming out of his chest, right over his heart.


End file.
